User talk:Feinoha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IF page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:00, August 15, 2011 See~ When things are explained thoughtfully then anyone can see your views x3 yes I think that is a good idea, Having a disclaimer. Should such a page be made, I mean. I'm not against it but er.. does anyone actually run this wiki? It'd be best to ask them.. but from what I've been trying to find there isn't.. so... yeah... Chrismh 04:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Polite suggestions Is founder considered the one who runs this wiki? If so why not talk to Takenaka Hanbei ... Destacy 01:20PM 28 August 2011 Because I am barely ever here, that's why xD LIFE CALLS FOR STUFF!!!! ~Takenaka Hanbei Oh look, I can do this, would've been nice to know earlier <_< Oh well. Yeah, if you need help or have a suggestion or something, check for me on FB and ya <_< New things everyday This looks so horrible, putting it under the other thing... xDDD Thank you. As you may or may not know, I am the founder of this Wikia, and I would like to thank you for keeping this entire site in shape, along with Chrissy. For your contributions (and I gave this to Chris as well) I have made you administrator, I am sorry if it took too long and all, I barely have time to check the Wikis and all xD There, so you don't feel slighted. ~Takenaka Hanbei Actually I was trying to create a category page for Nepgear, Uni, and Ram and Rom. I named it CPU Candidates because that what's the NIS Amercia website called them. Solcarx Hi Dunno if I got an actual message or not, it just appeared in my inbox-like..thing. o-o; Sorry, I'm new here, but okay, I'll ask you if I need any help. ^^ Ah yeah I accidently put a picture of the movie Mask and I actually wanted to put a Hyperdimension Neptunia fan comic instead. Could I get help getting rid of that mask picture?Solcarx 06:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Solcarx Just delete the last image I addSolcarx 06:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Solcarx This is the image I want to get rid of: =51M2DN2NA5L. SL500 AA300 .jpg= Solcarx 06:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Solcarx Well... I'm not sure if I remember this correctly but..... I think someone had already put that for one of the replacements so I just went ahead and did it for the rest.. i think. Maybe it'll be a safer bet if we just change it to unkown because I honestly have no clue if they're human or not and CPU isn't even a race.... that above message was me.. anyway.. I'll just change them to unkown... Yeah... I'll keep that in mind, And also, I thought it would make more sense for all the goddesses to have the same Title Setup so it wouldn't look... I guess out of place. The original goddesses had Human Name/ CPU Name so it would make sense for all of them to have it instead of only a few. I would have much rather just thrown out the human name all together but it would be best to have both. Besides, it won't do much harm considering no matter which name you type in you'll get the same page, anyway. At the moment,I need no help editing the wiki.But thanks for offering. MorriganFan2011 20:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC)MorriganFan2011 Hello Feinoha! The name's Jaycee Hampton. I want to thank you for making the hyperdimension neptunia wiki. So keep up the good work! :D Abunesu to Abness? May I change the name to Abness or should I wait the English release? I'm asking you because I already changed the name once, then an user came telling me exactly this: "Google search indicates that Abunesu, is most likely this character's name. Also, as per User:Sik the hedgehog, I think we should wait for an official translation." and changed the name to Abunesu again...I'm also asking to avoid an "edit war". Jose ygg (talk) 19:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :After viewing the video you posted on User talk:Homura Akemi I guess it would be okay to rename the article to Abness. If it turns out the official translation for her name is Abunesu, then we can always change it back. Feinoha Talk 01:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC)